


Breaking the Dam

by dracoangelica



Series: Senshi in the Sheets [1]
Category: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff Fic, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoangelica/pseuds/dracoangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the second episode of Sailor Moon Crystal, Ami and Usagi get to know each other a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Dam

_Friendship makes you feel warm inside, all smoothing out the sharp edges of doubt…making the heart feel soft and slippery at the same time,_ Ami reflected as they sat on the bus. Usagi, blond and bright next to her, chattered with cheerful relaxation despite the normal silence that reigned on the public transportation. Whenever she got to a specific point in her manga-recounting she’d squeeze Ami’s hand, look her in the eyes, her smile inspiring a matching expression to Ami’s face, the enthusiasm for the story contagious.

“I thought then,” Usagi said, leaning forward with the momentum of the bus as it pulled into the station, “Being alone has to be the worst thing in the world.”

Ami met her eyes, her smile fading as the word sunk in. Alone. When others look at you but don’t see. They only see what they want to look at instead of what is truly there.

The bus parked and Usagi’s head tilted, becoming gentle. She reached up, the hand that wasn’t holding onto Ami’s stroking her cheek.

“But we don’t have to be alone anymore, do we Ami?”

A blush crept over Ami’s cheeks as she nodded, shivering at the feel of soft fingers on her skin. Usagi looked ahead and Ami stood, feeling oddly fluttery.

They left the station, heading towards the condo that Ami and her mother shared. The short-haired girl glanced back over her shoulder, wondering what her new friend thought of the building, and was greeted with a look of amazement.

“This is where you live?” Usagi asked, awe tinging the words.

“Yes. Mother and I live on the top floor in that one,” she pointed. “Though, Mama won’t be home. She’s got to work until late tonight.”

“Wow, the building looks so cool…” Usagi breathed, then pulled closer, her free hand on the inside of Ami’s elbow. Ami could feel the heat through her sweater. “Say,” she continued, resting her head on Ami’s shoulder as they approached, “Do you think you have anything to eat?”

#

Ami had been nervous about the response to her home. She and her mother were neat people, clean and tidy…but also not really prone to decorations. When her father had lived with them, there had been a bit of cheerful chaos around everywhere. Easels and paint scattered, portfolios half full and open in corners. Her mother had tried as hard as possible to keep the space clean but her father was so oblivious to her attempts at tidying that they’d end up just quarreling, fights that always ended with stony silences until Papa stalked out to go paint landscapes for a while, echoes of a slammed door reverberating through the home.

“It’s so elegant and modern,” Usagi breathed when Ami had unlocked the door. Usagi’s head seemed to be on an axis the way it turned, trying to take it all in. The blonde girl bent, pulling off her shoes. Ami found herself fascinated with the lace under Usagi’s skirt, the way it clung to her new friend’s creamy white thighs, the shape of her hips under the blue pleated fabric.

“Thank you,” Ami said, a hot blush bringing her out of her perverted starring. She closed the door and removed her own shoes. Usagi had stepped into some of the guest slippers before stepping in, glancing over her should with a sudden question of appropriateness in her eyes. Ami smiled back and reveled in smiling. It felt strange to be so relaxed.

They retired to Ami’s room after raiding the kitchen of some cakes her mother had bought from the shop down the road. Usagi had wandered around the room, exclaiming about the paintings on Ami’s walls, all the beautiful landscapes. After she’d touched and admired the space, she’d collapsed in a heap, leaning her elbow on the small table that Ami had in the center of the room. While Ami began to ask her questions about how she’d become Sailor Moon.

“If Luna were here,” Usagi said around a bite of cake, “You’d get more information about being a sailor senshi,” she swallowed. Then looked at her with a chagrined look. “I don’t know much about our mission or why we’re who we are.”

Ami nodded, folding her hands under her chin, “I think it has something to do with the past,” she said. “When we first touched, on the street, I got a flash of something…I don’t know how to describe it. Something like déjà vu.”

 Usagi cocked her head and then her eyes brightened. She scooted forward, her face eager.

“Maybe we should try touching again and see if something comes up. It’d be an experiment.”

Ami blinked, startled, but Usagi was already close again, her knees touching Ami’s.

“Uh,” She said, her heart starting to pound, “What do you mean touch?”

Usagi froze and then looked uncertain, “Um…well…like this…” she reached up again touching Ami’s cheek, stroking. Ami closed her eyes, shivering as the simple caress of Usagi’s fingers caused a frisson that went down her neck and tightened her breasts. Liquid heat pooled between her legs and her face became warm with realization.

“I feel,” Usagi whispered, her eyes no longer quite focused, “Connected to you, Ami.”

Ami reached up and cupped Usagi’s hand, a strange reverence for this moment coming over her, “I feel it too,” she admitted. “Like I’ve always known you.”

Usagi nodded once, the silliness of the girl she’d been early melting off and someone regal taking her place.

“I want to kiss you,” she said, her eyes relaxing as she smiled. “Would that be allowed Ami?”

Excitement built and a small part of Ami’s subconscious urged her to accept, her heart pounding in anticipation. Yet her mouth was dry and her hands shook with nervous energy as she nodded, unable to verbalize how much she would like that.

Usagi balanced herself on one arm, leaning forward, blonde twin tails falling in a ribbony curtain around them as she leaned forward, touching her rosebud mouth to Ami’s.

Ami had read in books that when you had your first kiss, you were supposed to close your eyes and enjoy it. Instead, she wanted to watch Usagi’s face as their lips touched; Usagi had closed her eyes as her arm draped over Ami’s shoulder, her tongue snaking out and brushing Ami’s open mouth.

That caused Ami to moan and she had to close her eyes, as tears of want sprang to her eyes. She moaned as Usagi moved closer, knees moving between knees. Soon, she realized that she’d reached up to hold Usagi’s head, her fingers on her friend’s scalp as they continued kissing, the passion and want that was forming between them too much for just one kiss.

Ami whimpered as her thighs trembled and finally Usagi pulled away, panting. They didn’t speak, just held each other in the moment of want and love.

Love. That’s what it felt like, like Usagi was pouring love into her with every touch and kiss.

“I want,” Usagi whispered, then blushed. Ami understood. There was a tightness on her body and she instinctively knew that right now, the only one who could take it away was the girl in front of her.

“I do too,” she whispered, leaning forward and taking the initiative, kissing Usagi right under her ear, the blonde curl of hair brushing her face. Usagi gasped and Ami moved one hand down her friend’s left side, until she could touch the thighs that she’d so admired earlier in the foyer. Usagi sighed again, opening her legs with a moan and leaning back on Ami’s rug.

Like an explorer, Ami removed Usagi’s clothes, slowly undressing and exploring her friend with her hands. If she ran her fingers softly, Usagi made happy whimpering sounds, like a kitten being petted. But if Ami stroked her breasts, she moaned, low and keening, her eyes closing and becoming completely at Ami’s mercy. The power was heady, and in that moment, Ami felt strong, just like she had earlier when the power of Mercury had swept through her. Soon, Usagi lay naked on her carpet, her eyes far away as Ami continued to touch and kiss.

“You should take your clothes off too,” Usagi whispered, her eyes on hers, their gaze clouded with pleasure and need. “I don’t want to be self-” Her words cut off as Ami slipped one finger over the gleaming nub of her sex, rubbing it with slow and sensuous circles. Ami smiled then, success at making Usagi moan adding more wetness to between both their legs. Usagi’s cream coated her fingers and, as any good explorer would, she tasted, wondering at the sweetness.

“I want to see what I can do first,” She told her, leaning down to lap with a warm tongue. Usagi cried out, her hands clutching the carpet beside herself, arching her back. Her breasts made a delightful bounce as Ami determined exactly where Usagi liked to be touched.

She didn’t know how long she lay there, kissing, sucking and licking, but instinct helped her, and the wetness almost a language she could speak, keeping Usagi on the edge of some great precipice.

“I…Ami…please…”

Ami raised her head, expecting that Usagi was begging to be pushed, begging to be freed from this erotic tension.

“Please?” She teased, on finger slipping inside, coated in Usagi’s free and wonderful juices.

“No, I mean, please…I want to do you too…”

Ami stared, a bit confused. Usagi wanted to…

“Please…let me…I want to give it to you too…and if you push me much farther…” Usagi’s eyes were focused, driven with the need to give as much as to receive.

Arousal became a roaring demand and Ami shivered, then pulled her sweater off. Usagi panted, her hand still clinging to the carpet, her fingers buried in the fibers, her eyes glued to the curve of Ami’s soft blue tank top that the sweater revealed. Ami was smaller than her in the chest, no wires in her bra, only elastic pulling a greyish blue scrap over budding nipples. Fueled by effort and the driving urge to give Ami what she herself was so close to experiencing, she pushed up on her knees, unbuttoning the side of Ami’s skirt. Ami’s eyes were wide, her mouth barely open.

Usagi focused on her lips and leaned forward, kissing those sweet buds and tasting her own juice. She cupped Ami’ cheek, the other hand stroking down, petting the tight nipple that pushed through the thin bra and camisole. Ami moaned, and absently Usagi noticed that her hair was coming down, thick and heavy waves of blonde spilling over her bare back. Usagi moved closer, until she was rubbing the wet flesh of her clit onto Ami’s smooth thigh. Ami gave a gasp as Usagi’s own thigh rubbed her aching mound.

“Are you ok?” Usagi asked, pressing their breasts together. Usagi’s were heavier, full and sensitive. When her nipples brushed against Ami’s harden buds she whimpered. She bucked her hips with desire, rubbing more friction against the nub, more pressure against the place that was now soaked in cream. They moved together, thighs touching as they began to rock, eyes locked in place. Usagi growled, leaning her head forward in pleasure at Ami’s pussy creamed her own thigh, hot and damp. She groaned as Ami’s teeth nipped her neck, their arms wrapping together as the rocking became a frenzy.

Panting, moaning and clinging they pushed, until finally, finally they broke through the boundary that separated them from mindless effort, and ecstatic pleasure. As one, they held on to one another, breathing and crying, arms wrapped around the other, heads pressed against shoulders.

Ami felt tears streaming down her cheeks as if some emotional damn had been broken, something within her that had always been cold and stiff, warming and relaxing into a melting peace.

“Ami,” Usagi said, her gentle hand on her head, “I want us to always be friends.”

 Ami hugged her harder, her heart race beginning to slow.

“Of course we will,” she promised, laying her cheek on the slender girl’s shoulder.

They remained like that for a few more moments before Usagi giggled.“Can we go shower? I feel a little sticky.”

Ami laughed, pulling back, feeling oddly comfortable. She expected to feel embarrased, after the intense intimacy that they’d just shared…but there was none of that. No shame or worry. They got up and cleaned off and then Usagi soaked in Ami’s tub with her, the two of them just lying in the hot water.

#

“Have you ever…with a girl before?” Usagi ventured, her head on Ami’s shoulder as they held each other in the water. They’d scrubbed each other’s back, and Ami had helped Usagi pin her long hair up. For the last fifteen minutes they’d rested in the hot water.

“No…not with anyone. I’d never thought about a girl before,” she admitted. Usagi played with her friend’s fingers below the water.

“I dream of a man,” she admitted to her, running her thumb over the smooth skin on the top of Ami’s hand. “He is always a shadow and I can’t see his face…but I think I love him.”

Ami was quiet as she digested this. Then Usagi looked up to meet her eyes, “But what we did…felt good. It felt like…finding someone who’s been gone.”

Ami smiled and bumped her forehead against Usagi’s.

“I think what you’re trying to say is that…we aren’t girlfriends?”

Usagi looked down, ashamed but Ami felt a wave of understanding. She tilted Usagi’s head up and kissed her nose.

“It’s ok. We’re still friends. And…no matter what happens, I’m glad today happened.”

Usagi hugged her and Ami closed her eyes. Sitting in that tub of water, close to another person. Friendship was happiness, warm and safe against the dry world outside their haven.


End file.
